My Dear master
by Rhea Fantasia
Summary: [Two-Shot] Dans un monde fantastique, après des siècles d'hibernation un jeune loup blanc se réveille. Il sait que les choses ont changé, la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde est morte et il n'a rien put faire. Aujourd'hui il ne désire qu'une chose, rentré chez lui, retrouvez son jardin secret et faire son deuil. Car, il a perdu sa raison de vivre...


C'était l'hiver, un hiver froid, rude, triste. Le monde des ombres pleurait, chaque être fantastique laissait ses larmes couler sans honte. Car, en cette nuit d'hiver, le monde venait de perdre son vampire le plus vieux et le plus sage, son vampire le plus aimant et gentil. Après tout, s'était grâce à lui qu'aujourd'hui ils vivaient encore tous. Lorsqu'il remarqua que les humains devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et violant envers eux, il voyagea aux quatre coins du monde, sauvant le plus de créature possible. Il leur apprit à se fondre dans la masse, à vivre et évoluer avec les humains pour ceux qui le voulaient, à cacher leur attribut magique et féerique. Et les autres, ceux ne pouvant se camoufler, il leur créa un monde, le Reverseworld. Une copie conforme de l'ancien monde humain qui avait évolué à sa façon. Cependant, ce grand vampire n'y vivait pas, il disait toujours qu'il avait encore trop de gens à sauver et que les humains, s'ils apprenaient pouvaient être incroyable, alors, il voulait leur montrer, peu lui importait que son temps lui soit compter. C'est surement ce qui faisait le plus mal, qu'il se soit si longtemps acharner à aider les autres sans vouloir de leur aide, ne voulant que leur bonheur. Car, crée son monde l'avait affaiblit, la procédure lui avait couté la majorité de sa force vital, il mourrait à petit feu. Bien entendu, boire du sang, surtout de créature magique pouvait, selon là-dit créature le sauver, mais il refusait de blesser qui que ce soit, il refusait de faire couler le sang, il refusait de s'abreuver du liquide de vie de quelqu'un. Et, aujourd'hui, en cette douce nuit d'hiver il était mort.

On pouvait entendre aux quatre coins des deux mondes les loups hurler de désespoir, les licornes et centaures frapper de leurs sabots sur le sol, les dragons rugir de peine, autour de la dernière demeure du vampire, des milliers d'hortensia de toutes les couleurs poussèrent.

Dans le Reverseworld, tous étaient venu attendre devant la grande porte menant au monde humain. Tous pleuraient en attendant le corps du défunt. Après plusieurs heures, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, un cortège commença. Alors que les domestiques passaient entre la foule, un chemin de lumière se créa alors que dans le ciel apparaissaient des lanterne géante comme sortit des nuages. Après les domestiques, apparut enfin le vampire dans son cercueil ouvert, il semblait si paisible, tenant dans ses bras en boule, un jeune louveteau sous forme demi-humaine, sa queue pendant dans le vide et ses oreilles baisser. Tous regardèrent le jeune orphelin le cœur serrer. Celui qui semblait dormir venait de tout perdre, son maître, son père adoptif, son unique famille. Et alors qu'on pouvait apercevoir les traces des larmes verser, le vampire lui souriait de son habituelle sourire bienfaiteur et rassurant. Il avait dut rendre son dernier souffle dans cette position sans souffrir. Lorsqu'il passa, tout le monde se mit à jeter des roses rouges ainsi que des rubans blancs en signe d'amour, de deuil et de pureté. Car, l'amour que le vampire leur avait donné était tellement pur, il n'attendait jamais rien en retour si ce n'était la joie des gens. Tel un père envers ses enfants. D'ailleurs, ils l'étaient désormais tous, orphelin.

Ainsi, les larmes de tous redoublèrent alors que les chevaliers du vampire marchaient derrière le cercueil, tenant haut et fièrement des étendards au couleur de l'homme. Lorsque le dernier chevalier passa la porte qui se referma, les gens se mirent trois par trois, de petite lanterne en main, suivant le cortège. Une marche funèbre qui dura de longues heures.

Ils arrivèrent après un long moment à l'arbre monde, situer au centre d'une grande forêt. Se dispersant dans un silence religieux autour de celui-ci. Des champs se firent doucement entendre accompagner de bruit d'instrument formant une douce mélodie, triste, nostalgique, mais remplit d'un sentiment d'amour qui vous englobe de ses douces mains, qui vous dit que demain sera meilleur. Qui se grave au fond du cœur et que l'on n'oublie pas, jamais ! Ainsi, au rythme mystique de la musique des elfes et des centaures, les gens lâchèrent leurs lanternes qui s'envolèrent et s'accrochèrent à l'arbre monde, le faisant briller de mille feux. Les domestiques s'écartèrent ensuite, le cercueil avançant seul jusqu'à l'arbre. Et, sous le regard de tous, il s'enfonça dans les racines, emportant avec lui le mort et l'endormit. Tous restèrent un long moment encore. En fait, s'ils avaient tous sut instinctivement quoi faire jusqu'à présent, désormais ils étaient perdu. Livrer à eux-mêmes. Devaient-il pleurer, partir, rester ? Ils ne savaient pas. Et alors que les premiers allaient faire demi-tour, l'arbre se mit à briller, puis une lanterne s'envola plus haut avant de disparaitre en une centaine de petite boule de lumière, s'en suivit d'une deuxième, une troisième et ainsi de suite. Dans le processus, plusieurs boules de lumière entrèrent en contact avec des personnes présentes. Et ils comprirent. Ces lumières, il s'agissait de la volonté du vampire, elle s'imprégnait en eux, leur montrant le chemin, et elle partait imprégner tous ceux ne pouvant être présent et les humains.

Ainsi, ils se remirent tous à pleurer. Il était mort, pourtant, son rêve et son héritage demeurait, s'était donc à eux de le préservé.

Pendant ce temps lui dormait, une sorte de stase, telle une hibernation. Il était avec lui, il désirait le rester. Son maître lui avait montré le chemin, il lui avait donné ce qu'il n'avait plus depuis longtemps. Il se souvenait, sa mère et son père biologique avait été tué. Il avait alors cinq ans, sa mère brûlé telle une sorcière, son père décapité, il se souvenait de sa tête planté sur un pique à l'entrée du village pour éloigner les mauvais esprits. Puis, les gens du village étaient partit à sa recherche, sans se douter qu'il était devant eux. Sa mère lui avait donné un pendentif, le rendant invisible tant qu'il se trouver dans le village. Alors, personne ne le trouva, et lui, resta un long moment sans bouger, regardant le corps brulé à vif de sa mère, elle avait crié, suppliant pour son fils et son mari, il avait vu des clocs apparaitre sur son corps puis exploser, il avait vu son visage se déformer par la douleur, ses larmes couler. Puis il l'avait entendu crier, un cri étrange pour les humains, mais lui, l'avait compris. Elle appelait à l'aide. Elle était déjà condamner, rien ne servait de rester cacher. Après cela il avait quitté le village, à peine la porte franchit, le sortilège pris fin et il fut poursuivi par les habitants. Il courut, très longtemps, sans même savoir où aller. Il trouva finalement une cachète, un terrier de renard. S'engouffrant dedans, il vit qu'une petite famille y vivait, ayant la capacité de communiquer avec les animaux, il leur demanda s'il pouvait se cacher, et alors que les bébés l'entourait, la mère s'approcha de l'entré agressif. Les humains passant devant se dirent qu'elle devait être effrayée par l'abomination et continuèrent les recherches durant une bonne semaine. Finalement, ils reprirent le cours de leur vie et le louveteau put quitter le terrier.

Son corps ne tremblait pas, il ne bougeait pour ainsi dire même plus. Même sa respiration s'était stoppée, son corps ne se soulevant plus au rythme de celle-ci. Pourtant il rêvait encore, au moins, il se souvenait. Du jour où il avait rencontré son maître. La queue dissimulée par son long manteau vert déchiré sur le bas, son capuchon cachant ses oreilles ainsi que son visage il commettait toute sorte de larcin. Il tuait et volait pour vivre, de toute façon les humains ne méritait que ça ! Il les détestait, ils étaient si faible face à lui, alors, il s'était donné une mission. Il formerait un clan, un clan tellement grand et puissant qu'ils seraient craint de tous ! Mais, il était encore jeune et il savait que personne ne l'écouterait, alors il attendrait le bon moment, après tout il n'avait que dix ans. Il était un enfant encore, il lui fallait encore attendre avant que son apparence physique ne change plus. Pour l'instant, son manteau était encore trop grand, appartenant à son père, c'est tout ce qu'il restait de lui.

Il avait attaqué une enfant plus jeune que lui cette nuit-là, les adultes à moins que très faible le surpassant encore. Il l'avait conduit dans la forêt et lui sucerait désormais le sang, à l'abri des regards. Il se stoppa cependant en entendant un bruit, laissant le corps sans vie de l'enfant, il alla sur le petit chemin et vit un homme qui bien que grand était assez rachitique. Une cible facile, mais quelque chose le dérangeait, l'homme ne semblait nullement effacer par ses griffes sortit et tâché de rouge ainsi que par le sang coulant encore de sa bouche et de ses canines. Faisait fit de son présentement, il se rua sur l'homme à toute vitesse, donnant tout ce qu'il avait, s'il ne l'avait pas du premier coup il devrait fuir. Mais, l'homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps, alors qu'il allait lui porter son attaque, il sentit des bras l'entourer et des mains se poser sur son dos. Se stoppant net, il réalisa, en face de lui ne se trouvait pas un humain, et pour le calmer il s'était laisser entailler la joue alors qu'il aurait même put le tuer.

C'est ainsi que se passa leur première rencontre, le vampire proposant au louveteau de le suivre, là où il serait en paix. Ou il n'aurait plus faim, plus soif, ou il ne ressentirait plus le vide laissé par ses parents, ou la haine ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. Alors le jeune loup avait accepté et le temps été passé à toute vitesse.

Aujourd'hui, dans la réalité cependant, un vide plus grand était survenu. Âgé de vingt ans, son corps vieillissait beaucoup plus lentement depuis ses dix-sept ans, cent années humains égale à une pour lui. Il était désormais un jeune adulte. Un jeune adulte collé aux corps de son maître défunt. Et son visage neutre ne reflétait en rien les souvenirs qu'il revivait dans sa transe.

Il se rappelait de sa première venu dans l'habitation de son maître. Les choses ne s'était guère bien passé. En chemin il lui avait faussé compagnie afin de s'attaquer à un petit village, mais il s'était fait prendre. On lui avait mis un collier rouge sang attaché par une chaine à un mur ainsi que des poignets en fer. Ils allaient le luncher pour l'exécuter. Essayant de se libérer, il ne parvint qu'à se blesser. Mais, l'homme vint le sauver, se mettant entre lui et les pierres que les humains jetaient en criant, il les ignora, brisant les chaines, portant son petit protégé et disparaissant dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Une fois arrivé dans sa grande demeure, il fit soigner le plus jeune en ordonnant que l'on prenne soin de lui. On lava ses vêtements, soigna ses poignets, il put prendre un bain et une fois propre, il demanda à ce qu'on lui remette le collier et les bracelets, il remit également ses vêtements rapidement sécher grâce à de petites fées du feu et du vent. L'homme fut étonné qu'il désire garder ses chaines humaines, mais il accepta cela.

Le temps passa et l'homme apprit plein de chose au plus jeune, à lire, écrire, à bien se tenir, même à danser. Et malgré le fait qu'il garde son côté rebelle et farouche, il savait se tenir. Mais l'homme lui avait toujours interdit de faire semblant, il voulait qu'il reste tel qu'il était. Rapidement, il avait parlé de sa mort et de son rêve. Il avait demandé au loup s'il désirait vivre à Reverseworld ce que le plus jeune avait refusé. Aucun internet de vivre là-bas si son maître n'y était pas. D'une fidélité à toute épreuve, le loup ne pouvait et ne voulait désormais plus être sans son maître. Alors, le vampire lui avait fait promettre, que le jour de sa mort il pourrait rester avec, qu'il le soignerait de ses blessures, mais que lorsque son cœur serait guérit il devrait partir, qu'il devait se trouver une nouvelle raison d'être et de vivre, qu'il devrait se trouver un rêve sans lui, car lui avait accompli le sien.

Il resta dans cet état de transe très longtemps, de nombreuses années même. Et, au fils du temps la plupart oublièrent, la vérité devint légende, la légende devint un compte. Celle d'une dévotion sans faille, celle d'un amour non partagé, celle du mélange entre la douceur et la violence. Seul une statue au centre de la capital de Reverseworld montrait qu'ils avaient existé. Seuls ceux vivant encore à cette époque se souvenaient. Pourtant, seul le nom du maître fut retenu dans la plupart des récits, le loup étant simplement son « fidèle serviteur ». D'ailleurs, même son apparence sur la statue n'était pas totalement fidèle. Les gens avait respecté en quelque sorte son style vestimentaire, seulement, ni son visage, ni ses attribut de loup n'était visible, caché par son capuchons et ses vêtements.

Pourtant, tous les cinquante ans un cortège était organisé, les gens défilaient trois par trois tenant devant eux des lanterne jusqu'à l'arbre monde. Une fois devant celui-ci, les elfes venaient chanter accompagner des centaures qui jouaient des instruments. Une musique connue de tous. Mais, ils avaient oublié pourquoi ils faisaient cela, il s'agissait d'un rituel « obligatoire ». Le vampire en aurait presque rit s'il était encore en vie "Pourquoi faite vous cela, n'avez-vous pas mieux à faire que de célébrer un mort". Voilà ce qu'il aurait dit, riant à gorge déployer avant d'invité tout le monde à danser. Mais, ni lui, ni son fidèle loup n'était là pour parler.

Et le temps continua de passer, encore et encore. Jusqu'au jour où l'endormit se réveilla. Il se redressa doucement, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il regarda tout autour de lui, une petite salle faite de pierre blanche. Baissant les yeux, il vit le corps du défunt, cependant il ne pleura pas. Posant la main sur son cœur, il se sentait nostalgique, la douleur était bien entendu encore présente, mais, il sentait qu'il était assez resté ici à ne rien faire, il fallait qu'il aille de l'avant, qu'il trouve une nouvelle raison d'être sans poursuivre le rêve de son maître. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait devoir affronter un tout nouveau monde. Mais il resterait fort. Posant ses deux pieds au sol et se levant, il tangua un peu mais sentit qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités physiques, il avait juste quelque fourmis, rien de très gênant en soit. S'apprêtant à partir, il se retourna une dernière fois vers son maître, et, comme signe de reconnaissance, il retira la chaine à son poignet droit et le posa entre les mains du vampire contre sa poitrine. Puis, suivant son instinct, il avança vers l'un des murs qui s'ouvrit devant lui, se refermant aussitôt qu'il fut à l'extérieur.

Sortant des racines de l'arbre, il se fit le plus discret possible, capuchons sur la tête, main dans les poches, il se faufila afin de s'échapper sans que personne ne le vois. Le vampire le lui avait dit "À ton réveil les choses risque d'être différente, fait attention et ne dit pas qui tu es mon tendre louveteau, lorsque que tu te réveilleras, ton nouveau nom sera Katsuki Bakugo, ne l'oublie pas d'accord". Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi au début, acceptant simplement ce fait. Cependant, une fois en ville il réalisa. Le monde avait changé, beaucoup trop changé même.

Les villages étaient devenu ville, les petites maisons grand demeure, et au loin on pouvait apercevoir un énorme château. Plus grand que tous ceux que son maître avait eus. Quelqu'un était donc devenu le dirigeant du Reverseworld. Ce que son maître n'avait jamais voulu. Et là, il comprit. Aucun doute qu'on voudrait le tuer ou au moins le contrôler si les gens découvraient qui il était réellement.

Arrivant au centre de la place principal, il vit la statue et regarda attentivement sa représentation, même les vêtements n'était pas les mêmes, vêtu tel un noble encapuchonné il ne se serait pas reconnu si l'autre homme n'avait pas été son maître et si leur deux noms ne figurait pas sur une plaque en cristal blanc.

Point positif, il n'avait pas à apporter de quelconques modifications à son apparence, que ce soit le physique ou sa tenue. C'était un peu stupide après tout ce temps, mais il tenait toujours autant à sa veste et ses chaines. Le souvenir de deux époques révolues, le rappel de ce qu'il ne voulait plus vivre, soudain, il se souvint de son ancien rêve délaisser. Peut-être qu'il était temps. Former sa propre meute, trouver quelqu'un pour partager sa vie de façon plus intime que son maître. Un groupe à protéger, un groupe pour voyager, un groupe pour ne plus être seul. Car, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il redoutait la solitude qui l'attendait. Il ne pouvait retourner vers ses anciennes connaissances, en plus de devoir être discret, il ne désirait pas paraitre faible. Alors, il créerait tout, depuis le début. Il fera que zéro devienne un, que un devienne dix, dix deviendra cent, et il apprendra à tout le monde que tant qu'il restait au moins un, un redeviendra toujours cent.

Sortant du Reverseworld par l'une des nombreuses portes cachées, il arriva dans une grande forêt sombre. Marchant tranquillement, il se sentit rapidement observé puis suivit. Restant calme, il ne montra aucun signe d'agressivité, désirant savoir qui voulait s'en prendre à lui.

Et alors qu'il se stoppa, il eut juste le temps d'esquiver une masse rouge lui sautant dessus, se reculant de quelque pas, cette masse se remit rapidement en mouvement. Analysant la situation, Katsuki soupira lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait juste de quelqu'un caché par une cape longue et déchiré afin de camoufler ses mouvements. Mais son adversaire le sous-estimait réellement ce qui l'agaça énormément. Attendant que la masse arrive vers lui, il l'attrapa en plein vol et l'envoya contre un arbre en tournant sur lui-même pour la propulser plus fort. Entendant un craquement, lorsque la masse fut à terre il remarqua que le bruit venait de l'arbre. Il put également voir la personne derrière la cape et distingua un loup rouge. Une espèce rare même en son temps. Alors, pour montrer sa supériorité, il se pencha en avant et hurla sur le garçon qui se tendit avant de trembler. Pas de peur mais d'excitation. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un autre loup hormis sa meute surement. Et, croiser un grand loup blanc faisait toujours de l'effet, car, même sans voir son visage il dégageait quelque chose. Se redressant pour se tenir droit, Katsuki remit les mains dans ses poches et fixa l'autre qui se remit sur pied à son tour, attachant sa cape à sa taille. S'approchant du blond des étoiles dans les yeux, il prit aussitôt la parole.

\- T'es incroyable mec ! Je pensais qu'il restait plus de grand loup blanc depuis des années ! Le dernier à avoir été vu était un serviteur d'All Might et il a disparu après sa mort.

\- Tu connais ce nom toi ?

\- Ouais, je vais souvent en ville admirer sa statue. Le roi aimerait qu'il soit oublié, mais les petite gens parlent.

\- Cool, maintenant barre toi j'ai pas que ça à foutre.

\- Hors de question mec ! Je reste avec toi. Je m'appelle Eijiro Kirishima et j'ai décidé de faire de toi mon pote !

\- Tsk. Comme si j'avais que ça à foutre. Jouer la baby-sitter pour un louveteau.

\- Hey ! Je suis un jeune adulte !

\- Ouais, ouais. Tu diras ça au prochain, en attendant fou moi la paix et crève.

Reprenant sa route mains dans les poches. Il fut au moins heureux et soulager de voir que la langue courante des créatures magiques n'avaient pas disparu. Bien entendu chaque race avait sa langue, mais il y en avait une autre plus universelle que les humains ne comprenaient pas.

Marchant de longues minutes, il se stoppa en soupirant et se retourna et resta fixer le vide, jusqu'à ce que le loup de tout à l'heure n'en sorte un sourire gêner sur le visage. Bon, Katsuki voulait effectivement crée une meute, mais pas tout de suite, pas maintenant et surtout pas comme ça. Il voulait d'abord apprendre à redécouvrir le monde des humains. Voir comment ces barbares avaient évolué. Comment vivaient les créatures magiques hors du Reverseworld. Il allait repartir quand il eut une idée. Il pouvait bien entendu se débrouiller seul, mais ça prendrait du temps et ça le gonflait de tout visiter, alors, fixant l'autre garçon, il prit la parole.

\- Hey le hérisson, tu vis ou ? Dans le Reverseworld ou sur terre ?

\- Sur terre pourquoi ?

\- Okey, donc se cas tu me serviras de guide.

\- Sérieux ? T'es jamais venu ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, mais il y a des années, surement même des siècles.

\- Pas de soucie mon pote, je m'occupe de tout dans ce cas ! On devrait commencer par allez voir le bibliothécaire dans ce cas en premier.

\- Ha ? Il est encore en vie le vieux psychopathe de Stain ?

\- Stain ? Tu l'as connu ? Il est mort il y a trois cent ans on m'a dit. C'est sa créature qui gère maintenant ?

\- Trois cents ans….. Alors il pouvait quand même crever.

Reprenant la marche, l'autre n'eut pas besoin de le guider ce qui l'arrangeait bien d'une certaine façon. Il put ainsi continuer de parler, se tenant à côté du blond avec tout de même un pas de retard ce qui fit soupirer celui-ci qui se stoppa.

\- Bon, tu fais quoi au juste ?

\- Moi ? Rien ! Répondit-il paniquer comme prit sur le fait.

\- Si, ce que tu fais, marcher un putain de pas derrière moi !

\- Ha ? Je le faisais ? J'ai pas remarqué. Rigola-t-il faussement gêner.

\- Bon. Se tournant vers lui en retirant sa capuche pour la première fois, il le fixa dans le blanc des yeux. Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais t'protéger ou une connerie du style ?

\- N… Non ! Enfin oui mais non !

\- Alors ?

\- En fait…. Je…. Je suis jamais allé plus loin que la bibliothèque…..

Sérieux ? De toutes les personnes qu'il pouvait rencontrer il fallait qu'il tombe sur un mec ayant jamais quitté son petit bout de forêt. Un chiard qui profitait de lui pour « explorer » le monde. Fait chier !

\- Et tu comptais me le dire ?

\- Surement ! Un jour…. Peut-être ?

\- Mec, je vais te défoncer ! Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de rester avec toi ?

\- À l'extérieur tu auras besoin d'une meute !

\- On est à l'extérieur.

\- Je veux dire, hors de la forêt. Les humains, ils sont dangereux, ils nous chassent pour nous tuer !

\- Ouais c'est pas nouveau ça. Mais on survit beaucoup mieux seul quand on a personne a protéger.

\- Plus maintenant. Ils sont vraiment bien organisé, voyagez seul c'est la mort assurer. Allé mon pote ! T'es trop cool, laisse-moi venir avec toi !

\- Bordel, je sens que je vais le regretter. Bon, dépêche alors la tête d'ortie !

\- Tu le regretteras pas mec ! On va tout déchiré ! En fait, tu t'appel comment ?

\- …. Katsuki Bakugo.

Soupirant de plus belle, il continua à avancer à la différence que cette fois, à la place d'être un pas en arrière, Eijiro marchait fièrement à côté.

Ce fut son premier compagnon. Par la suite, ils allèrent à la bibliothèque ou se trouvait la créature de Stain, un garçon portant le nom de Ilda Tenya. Après de longues discutions et explication, il décida tout comme Eijiro l'avait fait de les suivre et laisser le lieu aux sorcières et sorcier qui y vivaient également déjà. Suite à cela, un diablotin du nom de Kaminari Denki les rejoint également, bien entendu sans l'accord de Katsuki. Ils rencontrèrent même le fils du roi en fugue. Todoroki Shoto, qui estima que rester avec eux était plus sûr s'il voulait continuer de fuir, en acceptant bien entendu que le chef de ce drôle de groupe soit le loup blanc qui encore une fois n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Une jeune sorcière du nom d'Uraraka Ochako leur tomba dessus, voulant de l'argent et de la sécurité elle resta avec eux.

Ils voyagèrent tous ensemble sans but précis. Visitant les villes humaines, camouflé par leurs vêtements ou des sorts de la sorcière, ils s'aventurèrent sur des territoires appartenant à d'autres créatures, se battant parfois çà et là. Et alors que toutes la troupe s'émerveillait de ses aventures, seul Katsuki semblait de rien découvrir, il semblait même mélancolique si ce n'était pas agacé. Alors, un jour, autour d'un feu de camps qu'ils avaient fait, les autres décidèrent de lui en parler.

\- C'est tellement nouveau et super tout ça ! Il y a des tonnes de façon de se faire de l'argent ! S'extasia la seule fille du groupe.

\- Oui, et même si beaucoup de chose sont dans les livres, c'est totalement différent en vrai. Répondit Tenya tout en gesticulant étrangement.

\- C'est vraiment loin de la vie au château, c'est agréable.

\- J'imagine monsieur le petit prince, moi à part mon petit bout de forêt je découvre tout aussi.

\- Pareil. Autant je connais beaucoup de chose dans le Reverseworld autant sur terre c'est si… différent….

\- …

\- T'as rien à dire Katsuki ? S'étonna le rouge. C'est incroyable, toi tu sembles tout connaître.

\- Normal vu que ces débiles ont à peine évolué.

\- Tu connaissais déjà le monde des humains ? Pourtant c'est généralement interdit d'entrer en contact avec eux.

\- Interdit ? Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que le roi est monté sur le trône. Il a décrété qu'il fallait rester éloigner à moins d'avoir des autorisations ou d'être une race particulière.

\- Laisse-moi deviné monsieur le prince de mes deux, être un vampire ?

\- Oui, mais il y a aussi les fantômes, et la majorité des races avec un physique humain.

\- Quel trou du cul.

\- C'était pas comme ça avant. Demanda Denki étonné.

\- Tu rigoles ? On pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait c'était à nos risques et péril. Chacun se démerdé et ceux qui était trop chiard ou péteux vivaient à Reverseworld.

\- Mais, tu es vieux à quel point ? On dirait que t'as notre âge, environs la vingtaine. S'étonna Ochako.

Aucune idée. Disons que j'ai hiberné pendant longtemps la tête d'œuf.

\- Et…. Tu cherches quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?

Il la fixa un peu. C'est vrai qu'il avait oublié à force. Il s'était laissé entrainer dans leur délire de voyager autour du monde. Mais, il voulait aller quelque part, un endroit particulier et à lui seul. Son maître le lui avait offert en lui disant que ce serait sa maison, pour lui et les siens. Il était peut-être temps qu'il y retourne après tout, et puis, vivre là-bas ne pouvait pas être si mal.

\- Non, je rentre chez moi.

\- Tu vas nous laisser ?

\- Je te l'ai dit le hérisson, si tu veux venir libre à toi, mais me fais pas chier. Et c'est pareil pour tout le monde.

Ils sourirent tous alors que Katsuki se levait et commençait à marcher pour se balader. Cela faisait une centaine d'année qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il s'était attaché à eux même s'il ne le disait pas. Il avait pris l'habitude de les protéger, de leur apprendre des choses sur le monde également et de les entendre raconter tout et n'importe quoi. Alors, il pouvait bien leur montrer son jardin secret et qui sait. Peut-être serait-il toujours là-bas…


End file.
